dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Lucifer
|Race=Demon |Gender=Male |Date of birth=c. 5 Million Before Age |Date of death=Age 749 |Address=Devil's Castle |Occupation=(presumably Makaio or Makaioshin) |FamConnect= Igor (servant) Ghastel (henchman) }} Lucifer (ルシフェル) is the main antagonist in the movie Dragon Ball: Sleeping Princess in Devil's Castle. He is a demon with vampirish tendencies and who plotted to throw the world into eternal darkness and rule an Earth full of monsters. His name is also an alternate name for the demonic deity Satan. Appearance Lucifer dresses rather formally, complete with bowtie and a large necklace. During the daytime, he wears sunglasses. Lucifer has two states, though the change seems more visual than anything else. He first appears as a very handsome man, almost a bishonen, with large red irises, dark blue skin, and a hair style rather similar to Goku's, though without the widow's peak. But when he wishes to intimidate or fight, his irises shrink away to almost nothing, leaving him with pinpoint pupils. He grows long fangs and his face becomes noticeably less soft. Biography Lucifer is both demon god (as referenced in the Japanese title of the movie) and demon king. He lives in the Devil's Castle on the Devil's Hand mountain range, where he leads an army of monsters and undead completely loyal to him, including a powerful crimson demon named Ghastel and the hunchbacked Igor. Lucifer's exact age in the movie is unknown, but he hints that he is at least five-thousand years old. Despite being ancient, Lucifer keeps up with the times and is quite modern; his castle contained much computer equipment, a giant laser cannon, and a television (this last is black-and-white, though it may be a stylistic choice). Lucifer possesses the Sleeping Princess, a massive jewel that can channel tremendous energies when bathed in the light of the full moon. Lucifer has done this for thousands of years, with every moon increasing the gem's power. His master plan is to wait until the Sleeping Princess has absorbed enough energy, expose it to one final full moon, and use the resulting power to fuel a the Devil Castle Cannon which would destroy the Sun. Then, he will lead the planet's undead in the new world of eternal darkness. On the very eve of his plan's fulfillment, his castle is crashed by Goku, Krillin, Yamcha, Bulma, Puar, and Oolong. Separating Bulma from the others, Lucifer is able to charm her into being the guest of honor at the night's ceremony. What Bulma does not realize until it is too late is that this consists of her blood being drained from her to be used as drinks when the monsters toast Lucifer's success. Before this can happen, the others arrive, as well as Launch, to steal the Sleeping Princess. His army is able to subjugate them all and imprison them in a large wall of rock. Lucifer takes Bulma to prepare to drain her blood and reveals his plan to her. Goku looks at the full moon, becomes a Great Ape, and destroys the wall of rock. The others manage to remove his tail and together they assault the laser cannon chamber. However, they are no match for Lucifer's power, and during the battle Lucifer triggers the laser cannon to destroy the Sun. Bulma screams out to Goku what it is about to do, and Goku blasts the cannon with a Kamehameha. This does not destroy the cannon however, but knocks it off its foundation and points it straight at Lucifer. The cannon then fires right as Lucifer looks down the barrel, and the massive energy wave kills him. Power Lucifer is rather powerful, being able to dodge or deflect a young Goku's blows effortlessly. He has a strong attack of his own, a scintillating scarlet sphere of energy that he can create and throw repeatedly. Techniques and arsenal *'Scarlet Energy Ball' – A red energy ball attack fired from the right hand. *'Continuous Scarlet Energy Blasts' – Red rapid fire Ki Blasts fired from the right hand. *'Devil Castle Cannon' – A beam cannon powered by the Sleeping Princess. Lucifer wanted to use it to destroy the Sun. Voice actors *Japanese Dub: Nachi Nozawa *FUNimation Dub: Mike McFarland *Latin American Spanish Dub: José Lavat Trivia *Lucifer has a few things in common with Fangs the Vampire, such as spiky hair, blue skin, pointed ears, and fangs. However, they are not the same species. *In Dragon Ball Z: Lord Slug, the movie villain Lord Slug manages to use a giant cloud to block out the Sun rather than destroy it, though it causes the planet to briefly undergo a similar effect to what Lucifer planned had he destroyed the Sun. Also, towards the end of the movie Dragon Ball Z: Cooler's Revenge, Cooler plans to destroy the Sun just before colliding with it. Gallery LuciferSleepingPrincessinDevilCastleDragonBall.png|Lucifer greeting Bulma in his castle Lucifer-scarletblast.png|Lucifer firing his scarlet blast See also *Lucifer (Collectibles) Category:Characters Category:Deities Category:Demons Category:Dragon Ball Category:Males Category:Movie Characters Category:Villains Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remain deceased